


Conventional Questioning

by BuffyRowan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man shot in his hotel room was almost routine in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventional Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not sure if the state affiliate of the organization mentioned has it's state convention in Vegas, the idea was too amusing. See end for other notes that would otherwise have spoiled the joke. For anyone who has read this story before at WWOMB, I did change the name of the girl, too many Sara's in Vegas, otherwise.

Jim surreptitiously checked his watch, 6:30. Most of the world was waking up, and he was more than ready to go to bed. He pounded on the door again. A man shot in his hotel room was almost routine in Vegas. It was convention season on the strip, the hotel was booked solid, so there was a chance they'd find a witness, but they were moving fast because one of the three conventions currently in the hotel was having its farewell breakfast in about three hours. Jim was about ready to have the uni with him note the room number and give it up when the door opened.

The guy was about 6' 1", husky build, blonde hair, 25, clutching the door with the heavily hungover desperation to stay upright. His eyes were barely open, bloodshot, and focused only in their general vicinity. "Hello?"

Jim mentally rolled his eyes as he began his spiel. He flipped his badge, "Las Vegas Police Department, sorry to disturb you. Have you been here all night?"

"Since about 10, why?" In the background Jim could see three more people getting up, all equally hungover. Hangover Boy motioned for Jim to come in, moving cautiously to close the door after him.

"The man staying down the hall in room 2147 was murdered last night. We're checking with everyone staying on this floor, see if anyone saw anything.

A girl about the same age as the guy snickered, "Sorry officer, wrong room. Well, except for maybe Susan, here." She gestured to the one girl still in bed, her head buried as far under the pillows as possible, who whimpered when her friend tried to take the pillows away. "Her first hangover, we were playing a drinking game last night."

"And you four didn't see anybody on your way here?" Jim was tired, ready to go home, and looking at at least another hour and a half of knocking on doors. He really wasn't in the mood for games.

The guy who'd opened the door snorted, "Dude, we're here for the NFB convention. The National Federation of the Blind. Sara's the only one with normal vision."

Jim made a mental note to pay more attention to which exact conventions he'd be dealing with in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sighted person who is a member of the NFB, and I have quite a few blind friends. I'm told that the drinking game "Circle of Death" has been played several times at both state and national conventions. And I'm not saying that these people could not have useful information, they may have heard something, or rode up in the elevator with someone. However, they are snarky 20-something-year-olds who are hungover. Brass asked if anyone "saw" anything, and they decided to be smartaleks about it. This is 100% a valid and possible answer to get from any number of my blind friends if you ask them the same question.


End file.
